


I am Thankful for...

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, November Drabble, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Draco isn't sure this was a good idea anymore.





	

Thanksgiving is supposed to be a time of thanks and love. Draco doesn’t see it that way, it’s a time of politeness and nagging family member. Of course you say what you are thankful for, but that isn’t really the most important thing. No what’s important is to prove that you are doing better than everyone else. Draco hates it, but he hates it even more when he brings Neville along. Neville after graduating has always spent Thanksgiving alone. His parents are hospitalized and that would just make him sad, and Gran Gran happened to have a stroke weeks after the end of the war.  
Neville was alone, and so he spent it saying what he was thankful for, and alone. Draco being the prat that he is finally decided that he was done listening to his parents complain about who he was with and decided that this year Neville would be coming with him. They couldn’t, well wouldn’t say anything bad about him to his face… right? Well mostly right, it was a good thing that Neville was so use to it that it didn’t even faze him anymore.   
But seeing Neville interact with all his family, to parade around how thankful he was to be there… Draco hated it. Neville truly had th spirit, but no one else did. Everyone was just one upping everyone else. Neville didn’t do that. And so here Draco was sitting with a bottle of whiskey getting himself piss ass drunk, because why hadn’t he just spent this day with Neville alone.   
“Stupid... “  
“What’s stupid?”  
Draco sighed into his bottle that he was sure was about to be taken from him, “shouldn’t have brought you. You’re too fucking pure.”  
Neville smirker, “My dear. Spending time with your family and being thankful you can is what this season is all about. Don’t worry. I think nothing less of you or your family.”  
Draco huffs, “I'm thankful you're in my life… i’d be lost without you.”


End file.
